Game of Thrones Meets The UNSC
by Mentalcase97
Summary: The lands of Westeros and Essos are on the very brink of civil war as a result of corruptions, infighting, and greed. Then an unexpected and unforeseen event happens...A squadron of the UNSC famed Spartans find themselves stranded in an unknown place. Will follow the HBO Series more then anything. OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

 **The River Runs Red**

"Fall back! There's too many!" Boss yells as he lets lose a burst of fire from his BR85N Service Rifle otherwise known as a battle rifle. He attempts to provide cover fire for the retreating Stark men in order to regroup and push the Frey's back. The singing of arrows in the crisp night time air forces Boss back into cover. "Professor? Do you read me?" Letting lose another volley of lead into the approaching hostiles. "Professor?" Boss yells into his com as he ducks behind cover once more. His ears are meet with nothing but hissing sound of static coming through the com. "Dam it" he mutters "Wolf you copy?" He says once more into the com unit while firing another two burst of lead into the oncoming crowd of hostiles.

"Yeah Boss I copy!" The sound of gunfire in the background intermixing with her words. "Though the professor and I are bit occupied at the moment!" She huffed out despite the clashes of steel. "Wolf, you and the professor need provide close proximity protection/support for Robb and the other VIPs! If you can fortify your position, try and hold out. I'll try to rally his banner men and turn the tide of this...this blood bath." Boss yells as his battle rifle spray's another volley of lead into the now thinning yet still approaching hoard of hostiles. "Got it Boss, we're almost done mopping up here." Wolf replies with a few burst of gun fire in the background.

Boss fires one more burst from his battle rifle into the oncoming horde of men, before he is meet with the most horrible sound a Spartan could hear. *Click* *Click* His magazine is out, and Boss' muscle memory kicks in as he searches for another clip. Only to come up empty. "Crap. Guess I went through those mags quicker than I thought" He states rather flatly and reaches for one of the few remaining fragmentation grenades. "Fire in the hole!" He yells as he pulls the pin and chucks it into the considerably thinner crowd of Frey men.

The resulting explosion is small compared to most explosives, but the effects are devastating to the once courage hoard of traitors. "Well that worked better than expected." Boss says peering out from his cover, before placing the now useless battle rifle back onto the magnetic plate that lies on his back. As he stands from cover the Spartan reaches for his M20 Personal Defense Weapon submachine gun from his thigh. The Spartan turns around to see thirty or so loyal Stark banner men finishing off the last of Frey men within the immediate area.

"We've been tricked men! The Frey's have betrayed us to the Lannister's! This will not go unpunished! The night is young and there is still much to do!" The Spartan yells to the men before facing forward once more and yelling " Follow me men. For The Young Wolf!" Before charging forward, further into the stark encampment.

The thirty odd band of Stark banner men led by the Spartan known as "Boss" quickly engage the hostile Frey's as they neared the Frey stronghold. No longer easy pickings the band of men only increases in size as they rescue more and more of the now armed stark men. With the ever growing band led by the Spartan the roles of ambusher and ambushe switch. The separated wolves now united once more with their pack become the predators once more as they pounce upon the Frey men.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

 **"For The UNSC"**

 **Camp Currahee on the Planet Onyx September 2552**

"Let's Move It Spartans! This is not a stroll through the park!" senior drill instructor Jackson yells at the top of his lungs in a very militaristic manner. Early this morning Chief Mendez instructed the drill instructors of Camp Currahee to take the Spartan IIIs of Gamma Company to the obstacle course. That order was given a little over four hours ago as the backsides of Gamma Company were greeted with the mid-day sun. While normally most of the Spartans would hardly break a sweat from running the obstacle course this time was different. The D.I.'s had Gamma run the course in full battle dress along with packs that served to slow the Spartans down. As a result most of the Spartans were building up quite a sweat, but nowhere near exhaustion.

Jackson moves away from the rest of the drill instructors as a message comes across the radio. "That's enough for today boys and girls, bring Gamma back to base." Chef Mendez replies over the radio. There is a brief pause before Mendez is speaking once more "Oh and tell the Guardians to report to Ambrose's office immediately. The boss wants to see them." The radio cuts out in a fit of static, before being over taken by silence.

With a nod from Jackson, he and all the other D.I.'s in a unanimous voice yell "Gamma Company cease activity!" With that Jackson exclaims "Return to base for rest. You deserve it Gamma. Now move out!" By this time most of Gamma was already moving back to camp. "Guardian squadron front and center!" Jackson yells once more. A group of five armored Spartans split apart from the rest of Gamma and walked towards the senior D.I. as order to.

"Sir you ask for us?" the leader of the squad known Shepheard asks. Wondering why of all the squadrons that made up Gamma Company that senior drill instructor Jackson ask for his. Did they do something wrong during today's exercise? Or did Jackson simply just want to be a major dick today. He did not know, but Shepherd is certain that whatever D.I. Jackson wants with his squad it is nothing good.

"Guardians" Jackson begins to speak with a smirk. Who names the squads again? I mean really? They couldn't come up with something more original then "Guardian Squadron. " Jackson thought to himself, however with every bit of professionalism that he could muster he continues to speak "The big man himself wants to see you in his office pronto. And before you ask no I don't know why. Now move it Spartans."

"Yes sir!" the members of Guardian squad snap before walking back towards camp. Crap we must have really messed up now if Lieutenant Commander Ambrose wants to chew us out personally. I mean sure we're not the fastestnor the strongest squad in Gamma but we make up for it with guts, determination and sheer force of will. Shepheard thought to himself.

*LINE BREAK*

"Shepheard you got any idea why we're getting called up to the big man's office?" the one known as Bruce asks. An orphan due to the events of Reach in which resulted in the fall of the planet. Bruce is the biggest and tallest one from Guardian squad and while not the brightest of the squad he can pack one hell of a punch. Specializing in heavy ordinances such as the feared Spartan Laser, explosives and mid ranged weaponry. This along with strong sense of duty and a gung ho attitude has earned him the nickname "Hero" among his fellow squad mates.

"Yeah Boss what's up?" Sam's feminine voice cuts through before Shepheard has a chance to reply. While Bruce possess a gung ho attitude, Sam was far more calculating and yet when the time called for ferocious in battle channeling her inner animal. Extremely loyal to her squad who became like a second family to her after the deaths of her family on Jericho VII. Known to her team mates as "Wolf" Sam specializes in mid ranged weaponry, close quarters combat (CQC), and alien weaponry.

"If Jackson didn't know why we're getting called up to Ambrose's office. What makes you think Shepheard here knows?" Daniel adds his two cents to the ongoing conversation amongst the Guardians. Orphaned after the many skirmishes on Arcadia between the UNSC and Covenant forces. Daniel also possesses a soft spot for those in need and a compulsion to help others. Nicknamed the "Professor" by his fellow Guardians due to his fascination with knowledge, books and tactical insights. As a result Daniel serves as the squad's field medic while also specializing in mid-range weaponry.

"Really guys? Let the man speak will you. The Boss can barely get a word out without being interrupted by one of your questions." Jessie's voice cuts in before Shepheard can reply. Also orphaned after the events of Jericho VII, Jessie drifted around until she was recruited by ONI for the Spartan III program as a means of vengeance against the Covenant. Known as the "Ghost" by her team mates due to her skills with a rifle and natural covert tendencies. Jessie specializes in long range weaponry and CQC. Jessie also a strong believer in swift justice and yet can become shy around those she barely knows.

"Thanks Jessie" Shepheard says between chuckles as the squad quiets down once more. "I'm in the dark about this as much as you guys are. I don't know why the big man called us up." Shepherd continues to speak with a less humorous voice. Another Orphan of the planet Reach, Shepherd experienced firsthand the fanatical religious devotion of the covenant by witnessing the violent murders of his family. Facing death at the hands of the covenant, Shepheard did not expect to live. Only to be saved at the last minute by UNSC evacuation forces. Shepherd despise those who would seek to harm those who cannot protect themselves and is determined to protect his squad. Dubbed as the "Boss" by his fellow Spartan team mates due to his natural leadership abilities and charisma. Shepheard specializes in mid-range weaponry, CQC, and alien weaponry.

"But whatever the reason" Shepheard pauses gaining the attention of his fellow Spartans "We're in this together." This results in affirmative agreements from the Spartans of Guardian squad.

"One for all…" begins Daniel.

"And all for one…" Sam says next.

"United we stand…" continues Bruce.

"Divided we fall…" finishes Jessie

*LINE BREAK*

"Now I bet you're wondering why I called you up here correct?" begins Lieutenant Commander Ambrose as he closes a file and looks at the five battle dressed Spartans. The Spartans of Guardian squad nod in affirmation. "Well Guardians as you know in a few days Gamma Company will be graduating and then shipping out to face the Covenant and help save the UNSC. You on the other hand are not…" Ambrose speaks.

"Sir! You can't!" Sam interrupts the Lieutenant Commander.

"Sir! We deserve justice for what those hinge heads did to us!" Bruce almost yells. Both however are soon silenced by a single harden stare from the former Spartan II.

Shepheard takes a steps forward catching the Ambrose's attention before speaking with a forced calmness "With all due respect sir, you can't be seriously considering denying our rightful share of blood. After all those monsters did to humanity…" Shepheard stops once he sees the Commander raise his hand.

"Don't be so hasty to jump to conclusions Guardians, you misunderstand me. While the Guardians will not be shipping out with rest of Gamma, you will still be vital to the war effort." Ambrose pauses before continuing "ONI has a special mission for one squad in Gamma. One in which I endorsed Squadron Guardian above the others to ONI. I hope I was not mistaken given this recent breach in professionalism. A covert one I might add..." that last part directed towards Bruce.

"No Sir, you haven't. We were just dishearten at the possibility of not getting back at those hinge heads bastards for what they did, with the rest of Gamma Sir." Bruce speaks aloud.

"That may be Bruce, but it doesn't excuse the fact that all of you are Spartans and represent the UNSC at all times. So I suggest that in the future that you don't let your passions solely rule you." The Lieutenant Commander stares at his Spartans with disapproval, before continuing in a much more relaxed voice "Anyways back to the topic on hand. I myself don't know much about this particular mission aside from a few details and a basic outline. ONI is withholding all the details, something about compartmentalization of information or whatever."

Sam takes a step forward drawing the Commander's attention "Sir? If you don't even know about our mission, then who does?"

Smirking at the Spartan's response before leaning forward to speak "Why the head of ONI of course. The Admiral Margaret Parangoskyn herself." Pausing long enough to activate the large monitor behind him. Reveling an aging woman who despite her age was quite arguably the most powerful being within the UNSC. "Hello there Guardians. As Kurt here probably informed you already, ONI needs you for a specific mission. A high priority mission which after I make sure this connection is secured and you accept it, will divulge the details to your team." She stops and nods her head to someone out of view of the camera.

The Spartan's share a few glances amongst one another before they all take a step forward. "Ma'am we accept. The Spartans of Guardian squadron go where we're needed." Replies Shepheard.

"You Spartans will attempt a resonance mission into uncharted UNSC space to locate the signal of what ONI analysist are claiming to be of Forerunner origin. I don't need to inform you that if they're right, then hopefully this can yield something that can rapidly bring an end to this war." The admiral speaks before pausing once more "That being said the UNSC does not possess the assets nor resources to attempt a wild geese hunt even if the analyst are correct. That's where you come in. You will be sent to this remote location via eight Disposable Slip Space Orbital Drop Shock Pods and confirm the presence of Forerunner technology."

Like a student asking permission to speak Jessie raises her hand capturing the admiral's attention before speaking "Ma'am you said eight pods? Who else will be accompanying us on this drop?"

"No else will be accompanying you on this mission. The other three pods will contain all the equipment and supplies that your team will need to survive for an extended amount of time… This isn't your run of the mill recon, we honestly don't know what you will find there. Hence the abnormal amount of supplies." Parangoskyn adds with some level hesitancy "You will be gone for an extended amount time Spartans, too long for any real form of support to reach you in time should you require it. However you will be sent with the best tech that the UNSC can spare…."

*LINE BREAK*

 **The UNSC Frigate Independence, Outer UNSC controlled space, October 2552**

"Wow ONI wasn't kidding when they said the best tech they could spare. This Armor is ten times better than our old SPI Mark II armor." Hero states while inspecting the new SPI armor variant that ONI gracefully provided for the Guardians. Known as the Semi Powered Infiltration and Reactively Integrated Tactical Shielding Armor prototype or S.P.I.R.I.T.S. Armor for short, it was far more durable then the Mark II SPI armor counterpart and is one of the first set of armors to possess both combat shielding technology and covert stealth technology.

While the combat shielding of the SPIRITS armor is nowhere near as powerful as its MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor cousin, it will stop a few direct bolts of plasma energy before failing and having to deal with the actual body armor of the Spartans. Which in reality was just a slightly less bulky version of the SPI mark II armor. There were other upgrades that the ONI engineers implemented within the suit such as a full heads up display, an oxygen supply of fifteen minutes, and best of all the armor was lightweight enough that it could be easily taken off and on like regular body armor. Of course the only real draw back was that one could only use either the combat shielding or the covert stealth technology one at a time. Or risk the possibility of shorting outing the suit.

"Yeah no kidding." says Wolf as she admires herself in her new and shiny SPIRITS Armor before glancing over to Boss. "What do you think Boss man? Like the new threads?" she asks with smirk clearly evident across her face.

With a small laugh Boss replies with "Yeah there's a certain degree of elegance and deadly quality to it, plus that suit really makes your eyes pop Wolf." A smirk of his own plastered across his face.

"Oh brother. Really Boss that's the best you got?" replies Ghost while shaking her head in response Boss' reply. "How romantic really, you're a regular Shakespeare you know that Boss." Says Ghost before walking over to where Professor is at and helping adjust his SPIRITS Armor.

"Thank you Ghost, but really Boss you and Wolf need to keep it in your pants. Or at least get a room and spare the rest of us your PDAs." Replies Professor while motioning for Ghost to turn around so he could adjust her suit as well.

"Yeah well, where's the F-" starts Boss before being interrupted by a loud siren that cuts across the ship's PA system.

"Attention all personal this is not a drill. All hands to battle stations! I repeat again. All hands report to battle stations! Looks like we have company boys and girls. Let's go give the Covenant hell." The voice over the intercom replies before cutting out.

Approaching the lone UNSC frigate is a single Covenant Destroyer class ship. Captain Johnathan Applesmith sits in his command chair and begins shouting orders to his officers. "Yuri spin up the MAC gun and prep Archer pods A4 to D7." Turning to another officer Applesmith yells "Amanda bring us up to flank speed and begin calculating a slip space solution. We're only here to deliver the packages and then we're getting the hell out of doge!"

Connecting himself to the Spartans radio channel Applesimth begins speaking "Listen up Guardians the Covenant just arrived. In lieu of this we're expediting our time tables, so suit up Spartans you're in for a jumpy ride."

"Acknowledge Captain. We're already heading to the pods now. ETA 20 seconds. Just hold on Captain." Replies Boss. Over the radio comes a grunt in acknowledgement from the Captain.

"Fire!" yells Applesmith. In response the UNSC Independence shutters as it fires the MAC Cannon followed by a swarm of Archer missiles. A few seconds later there is flash of purple from the Covenant ship displaying the once invisible shield to the naked eye. The ship is forced back due to the sheer velocity in which the MAC round slams into the ship, temporary weakening the shield. While most of the ordinances explode on the ship's shielding's there are very few that make contact with the Destroyer; however the few that do explode against their ship in a brilliant display of raw power.

In retaliation Covenant Destroyer response to UNSC attack with their own. Unleashing two plasma torpedoes streaking towards the UNSC frigate, followed by several streaks of projected energy. A little less than a few seconds later the Covenant's attack makes contact with the UNSC Independence, dodging the first plasma torpedo and intercepting one of several projected energy. The frigate shutters as the plasma torpedo makes contact with ships portside. Exposing several layers of decks littered with the now unmoving bodies of the UNSC brave sailors.

"Guardians launching in Five…Four…Three…Two…" Begins Boss over his direct com line to the Captain and his fellow team mates. "One…Launch!" Yells Shepheard as eight pods explode from the ship and rocket off to the slip space rupture.

"Good luck Guardians…" mutters the Captains before his eyes widen in shock. Just as the eights pods near the Slip Space rupture there is a brilliant flash of purple as a lateral plasma torpedo explodes. With it the pods transponder signal are lost as well as the eight pods of the Guardians. "My god" Whispers Applesmith before being shock out of his stupor by another projected energy blast making contact with the ship. "Amanda! Get us the hell out of here, we can't take another hit like that!" The captain yells above the now busy command bridge.

As the Independence turns disengages the enemy and limps away as fast as possible it releases another barrage of archer missiles at the Covenant ship. "How long till we enter slip space!" The captain questions loudly. "Only a few more seconds sir!" replies Amanda without hesitation.

A few seconds later the UNSC frigate enters slip space and disappears. Leaving the lone Covenant Destroyer amidst the vast emptiness of space.

 **A/N: I've played with the time line a little, so that it suits my purpose for this story. As always both Halo and Game of Thrones belong to their respective owners and I make no money from this, I merely do this for fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

" **What Goes Up Must Come Down"**

 **A/N: Please enjoy this new chapter, thank you my peers for all the follows and favorites. Please review, all constructive feed back is welcomed.** **As always both Halo and Game of Thrones belong to their respective owners and I make no money from this, I merely do this for fun. Rated M**

 **Winterfell Home of the Starks in the North, Unknown Date**

Robb Stark could not sleep, in a span of a few days he lost two brothers, two sisters, and a Father. His brother Jon is currently traveling with the "Imp" Tyron Lannister to the Wall to join the Nights Watch and finally rid himself of Catelyn's hateful glares. While still alive it would be some time before Robb ever saw his half-brother Jon. His other brother Bran is in a coma after an unfortunate fall from one of Winterfell's towers not two days ago and is yet to awake. As for his father and two sisters they are currently on their way to Kings Landing along with a few Stark guards, the royal family and their entourage. His father's longtime friend and current king of the seven kingdoms Robert Baratheon offered his father, Eddard Stark, to become his new hand after the untimely death of Jon Aryn and one does not refuse the king.

Which brings Robb to his current situation. Awake before the crack of dawn atop one of Winterfell's many towers and alone with his thoughts. It seems as if his family is _s_ lowly becoming more and more separated from one another. This is what worries him the most. _There is a reason that the Stark's sigil is a Direwolf. The Direwolf is the strongest when they are with their pack. That is the source of their power, together a pack of Direwolves can overcome anything._ Robb thinks quietly to himself. _It's when we Starks are separated that we are at our weakest…_ Robb bitterly reminds himself.

As the sun peaks over the horizon, Robb Stark current lord of Winterfell finds a brief moment of peace as a new day dawns upon the Stark's ancestral home. _The North truly is beautiful, a savage beauty but a beauty none the less._ Robb calmly thinks to himself.

It is then just after Robb Stark has enjoyed his precious moment of peace that his eyes are once more drawn to still darken bit of sky left. A bright flash of white appears for the briefest of seconds before separating into eight different sets of lights. It is unlike anything that Robb has ever witness before. _Are those stars? Perhaps shooting stars?_ Robb wonders to himself as he is now entrapped by the sight before him. _It almost seems like a few of them are getting closer… Oh shit they are!_ Robb is blown back by the sheer force of the unknown objects as they streak above Winterfell. There is a distinct boom as the objects land somewhere behind Winterfell, the ground itself also shakes.

"My lord? Are you alright?" Ser Rodrick asks with a concern laced voice while offering a hand to the fallen lord. "What in the name of the Old and the Seven was that?" Ser Rodrick's ask in more of a whisper once Robb takes the hand and is on his own feet once more.

There is a brief pause as both men turn to stare at where the strange objects crash landed at. In more of a low whisper then anything else Robb turns to Ser Rodrick and says "Ready a party at once, I want to know what in the name of the Old gods and New those things are."

"Yes my lord" States Ser Rodrick very flatly before taking one more look to where the sky objects fell and then leaving.

**Line Break**

"How about next time you let me drive, eh Boss?" Professor groans out in mix of pain and grogginess. Attempting to stand but failing to do so he adds on "Let's never do that again."

"Yeah Boss I got to agree with the Professor on that one." Wolf says before attempting to shake away the stars from her vison. Propping herself on one knee she looks towards Boss before saying "Let's never do that again!" Crossing her arms she sighs, before standing up and walking towards Shepherd.

"Well then next time I'll ask Covenant to stop shooting at us nicely." Shepherd says while still on his back. "But yeah I agree with both of you. I never want to do that again…" Boss says with his eyes closed before noticing an intimating figure above him. Said figure's hand comes extending outwards towards him. Grabbing Wolf's hand, she helps pull him up back onto his feet. "Alright Guardian's sound off" states Shepherd as he looks around their crash site.

"Wolf still standing sir" states Wolf.

"Professor still breathing sir" replies Professor.

Expecting for Ghost and Hero to chime in, Shepherd waits a moment. There is an unsettling silence as there are no more replies. Instead all that meets him is silence as the two members of Guardian squad fail to answer. "Hero? Ghost?" Ask Boss before attempting to reach them over their team Com "Dam it" Boss lets lose a frustrated sigh. "Hero respond dam it" Radio static is all that greets Shepherds' ears. "Ghost do you copy?" there is nothing but static once more.

"Is anyone receiving any feed from the STARS?" Boss ask after check that his TEAMCOM is still working.

"No, nothing sir" replies Wolf.]

"Same here Boss, I'm not getting anything from the STARS" says Professor.

There is a small pause in which none of the guardians speak, instead both Wolf and Professor look towards their fearless leader for direction in this wholly unusual situation. After a few more seconds pass the leader of fire team Guardians begins to speak with the confidence and authority befitting a man of his station.

"Professor see if you can scrape together some kind of tracker from the pods or see if we have some spare STARS. I want to know where our squad mates are." Shepherd says while looking over their crash site.

To which the Professor replies with "I doubt ONI sent us with any more STARS units, but I may be able to whip something up to track the others down. Nothing fancy, but if the internal transponders are intact and the other pods are still broadcasting then maybe…" leaves the rest unsaid all while staring at their crashed pods. The professor starts walking over to one of the down

"While you do that I'm start taking inventory and see what we have to work with…" there is a slight pause before he turns and looks towards Wolf and continues speaking "While we're doing that Wolf, I want you to scout the immediate area. Maybe Hero or Ghost landed a bit further away and are having com troubles." She nods her acknowledgement as he continues to speak "I also want to know if there are any hostiles with in the immediate area as well" Shepherd says before turning to look once more at the their five slip space drop pods.

"Got it Boss" Wolf replies swiftly before graceful moving towards her pod to secure her weapons. Already magnetically attached to her thigh is her M40 pistol, the standard pistol of the UNSC. Once near the entrance her hands quickly grab her MA5K Carbine. An unseen tension leaves her body as her shoulders visually relax a bit with the familiar weight of the carbine in her hands once more. Next she grabs one of two Covenant Energy sword that ONI so gracefully supplied them with. After magnetically attaching it to her free thigh Wolf grabs another piece of Covenant technology referred to as a "Jackal Energy Shield" by the UNSC, is a personal energy shield which after enough punishment will fail. With all her gear ready to go, she sneaks off to run reconnaissance of the immediate area.

*Line Break*

 **At an unknown location where it is cold, Date Unknown**

"Oi? What do you think it is?" A gruff voice ask while staring at the strange figure entombed within the metal coffin. "I thinks he's dead. No way he be breathing in there." The gruff voice huffs out.

"Maybe…" a shriller voice replies back with contemplation written across his face. "Looks to be sleeping though, not dead." He adds quickly before turning his gaze from his companions to the strange metal contraception

"Well how'd we make sure then?" A feminine voice answers this time.

"That's easy" the gruff voice responds with by picking up a large rock in his hands. "We take him out." The gruff voice replies before striking the drop pod with said rock. As he bangs away at the metal contraption his companions merely stare as the sound of metal meeting rock greets their ears. A few minutes pass before the large gruff man finally begins to show signs of tiring without any sign of dent in the metal coffin. "This…an't… working…." The gruff voice huffs out in between breathes.

"Well Jarodr maybe we should try something…." The feminine begins to say before seeing the movement within the coffin…

 _Fuck that's the last time I ever do a slip space drop._ Hero thinks to himself as he tries to blink the stars away from his vision. "Ugh my head" he mumbles to himself as his hand searches for the manual release for the hatch. _Where the hell am I? Is that snow?_ Bruce thinks to himself. As a result of his highly trained reflexes he finds the release as well as grabs his M40 pistol. There's a slight hiss as the air escapes and the hatch blows clear off the pod.

"Run!" shouts the shrill voice as part of the metal objects shoots up into the night sky. The three companions run off into different directions like bats out of hell. One ducks behind a nearby tree, while the two other take refugee behind a giant rock. Once behind cover two of the three people draw their bows and train their sights onto the now exposed part of the metal object. After a few seconds a figure clad in unknown armor rises from the metal coffin.

"Huh, well this a warm welcome" Bruce replies once seeing the two sets of figures pointing the primitive forms weaponry at him.

*Line Break*

 **At an unknown location where it is hot, Date Unknown**

The heat. That's what Ghost first notices as she steps out into rusty colored sand with her sniper rifle at the ready, prepared to eliminate any potential threats. Her Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Material B is said to be able to take the hat off an Elite at 2,000 yards while in the hands of a professional sharpshooter and Ghost is no amateur. Once determining that there are no threats within the immediate area, aside from perhaps the sun she attempts to contact her fire team. "This is Spartan G-333 to fire team Guardians. Does anyone copy?" No response comes back. "Boss do you copy?" static greets her ears once more. _Maybe it's an equipment problem?_ Wolf thinks to herself in a halfhearted attempt to provide an answer.

Doing a quick system check from the HUD of her suit reveals green lights all across the board. _Great everything working, so it's not the equipment…Maybe I can get their position from the STARS (Small Tactical Satellite Network). Should only take a second to get a fix on their location._ "And of course, the dam STARS network isn't responding either" Says Ghost in a frustrate tone to herself. Taking in her current environment once more, she stares at the barren lands that currently surround the crashed drop pod. For as far as Ghost is able to see, which with enhanced senses is quite far, there is nothing but the harsh and desolate desert.

 _I have a limited amount of food and water and a finite supply of ammo, though based on what's around me water is my biggest concern. While we Spartans are far more resilient then the average human, doesn't mean we're immortal and don't need to consume food, water, or preform other necessary humanly functions. Despite what the ONI propaganda would have people believe, Spartans at their core are still human. If I'm going to survive I have to find a suitable source of fresh water. The only question is which way to travel in…_

Ghost turns to face the drop pod, deciding to head west once she gather all her supplies. Reaching inside to grab her M7 Caseless Submachine Gun and attaching said weapon to her left thigh. Ghost also retrieves an empty pack which she fills with a few fragmentation grenades, several spare magazines for her rifle and submachine gun respectively and several other necessary supplies.

With everything gathered and ready to go, Ghost slings her sniper rifle across her shoulder and begins to walk in a west ward direction as indicated by her HUD. "Maybe I can find some kind of indigenous population" she says to herself as walks off into the distance before softly speaking "Well I've always wanted to boldly go where no man has gone before…"

*Line Break*

 **In the North somewhere near Winterfell, Date Unknown**

Robb Stark the current Lord of Winterfell is at the forefront of a party of men numbering closely to 15 men at arms. The goal of said group revolved around the strange occurrence which happened last night while most of Winterfell slept. Aside from the few guards that were on guard duty last night who witnessed the unknown lights that speed past Winterfell, nearly everyone was awaken once they heard the sound of metal meeting earth.

The column of men were heading towards the area where Robb saw the alien lights land. At the head of the column speaking to Robb is Ser Rodrick. "My lord, I believe that we're nearing the site where those strange lights fell." Ser Rodrick says to Robb while keep an eye on their surroundings.

In response Robb merely nods his head, while a feeling of unease grows within his stomach. "Ser Rodrick, is it me or does it feel as if we are being watched?" Robb ask with wariness in his voice.

"Aye my lord I feel it as well" replies Ser Rodrick while his eyes continue to sweep the immediate area for trouble.

"Yet I see nothing out of the ordinary…This is troubling. Perhaps we should have brought more men with us?" Robb questions more to himself than anyone.

Despite this Ser Rodrick replies with "To late for that now my lord, besides I wouldn't feel right leaving Winterfell so under guarded."

"Aye that is a fair point" Robb speaks with contemplative tone.

What both men and their party failed to see was the slight shimmer of light that was currently following the group men. "Boss we got incoming, group of fifteen guys on horseback" speaks Wolf over the fire team's TEAMCOM.

"Acknowledge Wolf keep track of their progress we'll let them come to us, but say hidden if things go south I'd like to have an Ace up my sleeve." Boss responds to Wolf's transmission.

"Umm Boss that's all good in all, but there's something else you should know about these locals…" Wolf pauses as the eyes of one of the lead men stop to stare at the exact ground on which she stands.

"What's that?" Boss says over the crackling of the radio.

"They're dress like something straight out of a medieval story, hell they're even carrying swords sir. There's also a sever lack of any modern technology, and if I didn't know any better I sir I'd bet my steak that they're the real deal." Wolf quickly speaks to the radio while slowly backing away from her current spot.

There's a slight pause before her ears are greeted with static before boss speaks into the TEAMCOM "That's a bit troubling, or should I say suspicious at the very least. Keep an eye out for any more weird stuff Wolf".

 _But this entire situation is odd. I mean who are these guys? On horseback with swords it's almost as if we've traveled back in time!_ Wolf thinks to herself. Her eyes locked onto the man who had all but stop in his tracks to continue to stare at the very ground where she stands _. Crap, he can't see me, can he? No of course he can't what am I saying._ She thinks while raising her MA5K carbine, from a relaxed position to that of a battle ready one.

"Ser Rodrick do you see something" Asks Robb who has now noticed that Ser Rodrick has stop riding forward.

Ser Rodrick fails to replies, instead still starring at the single patch of ground as if it hid some secret. As to what that was he had no clue. "No my lord, just a trick of the light is all" responds Ser Rodrick before continuing to ride on ahead. "Perhaps we should dismount and walk from here my lord, the horses may cause too much noise and alert anyone there of our immediate presence. What say you, Lord Stark?"

Robb has never been one for tricks or deception when it comes to battle, instead preferring to attack head on; however that being said Robb is no stranger to such tactics. _Hmm maybe he's right. Better to have the advantage of surprise on our side, then give said advantage away by charging in halfcocked._ Looking behind him before speaking "Alright men, dismount and keep quiet we don't know what to expect. Therefore keep your wits about you and your swords at the ready. Bron, Gerad, and Kronk stay with the horses, the rest of you with me!" Robb says with a voice of authority.

"Boss they're getting closer to your position. ETA 1 Mike, requesting new orders sir." Wolf whispers out into the Guardian's TEAMCOM.

"Keep to the shadows and stay hidden. Like I said before you're the trump card if things go south Wolf. Besides I think it's time that I meet these locals…" Boss replies back to Wolf. In response wolf replies back with her green acknowledgement light to the situation and continues to stalk the band of now 12 men. As they close in on her fellow Spartans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

" **When Two Worlds Meet: Part One "**

 **A/N:Please review, all constructive feed back is welcomed.** **As always both Halo and Game of Thrones belong to their respective owners and I make no money from this, I merely do this for fun. Rated M**

 **At an unknown location where it is cold, Local Date Unknown**

Taking a breath before speaking Hero shouts out "Some welcoming party you lot are! I'd be afraid if I haven't faced worse odds before!" _Left out the small detail that was back in training back on Onyx and not wherever the hell I am now._ Taking a small step off the slip space drop pod and landing with a slight crunching of the snow, he speaks once more "And with bows and arrows no less. What is this some Innie throwback? Or did you guys miss the memo where sticks and stones have been replaced by firearms now."

"Oi who in the flaming fuck are you!" Yells a gruff from behind a rock. Who speaks once more before the stranger can speak "And what the fuck kind of shit is spewing out from your mouth."

"Spartan G-332, but my friends call me Hero." Bruce walks towards the three with an air of cockiness or confidence depending on the person's point of view. As he closes the distance between himself and the group people, one of the locals aims his bow and lets loss an arrow intended for the Spartans head. It sings in the air for a few brief seconds before the Spartan due to his super human reflexes merely tilts his head out of the pathway of the arrow. Allowing for the arrow to go whizzing past the side of his helmet, disappearing into the snow covered forest. Unnatural unfazed by such an aggressive welcome the Hero merely states with a very cold, yet calm voice "Now I realize that we aren't friends yet, but that wasn't very nice."

Still in a daze in regards the speed in which the Spartan moved, the man who had let loss the arrow was in stunned silence with his mouth agape. As if not being able to process what just happened the man stayed silent giving no reply to the Spartan's statement. Looking at the man for a few seconds Hero ask "Well? You going to say anything or you just going to stand there with your tongue hanging out?"

Instead of the man answer, it was a female of the three that replies instead "What are you? Are you some sort of demon?"

To which Hero's response is "No." Says without missing a beat.

There is a moment of stillness as nothing happens. "Now that we have that out of the way, mind telling where exactly I am at?" Hero Questions in very nonchalant manor as his visor sweeps across the three companions. Still stuck within their stupor at how a man in full armor could dodge such an attack. Bruce speaks once more after an uncomfortable moment of silence. In which the only movements the three unknowns make are the opening and closing of their mouths.

"Oh…" the female voice barely whispers out, but loud enough to break the awkward silence.

As if upon hearing their companion speak, shocks the other two member of her group out of their stupor. The two holding bows once again notch another arrow and take aim while the sole melee fighter of the group makes to stand in between the two archers. The gruff voice who spoke before once more speaks again "I bet'cha he can't dodge 'em all!" While his fellow companions do not share the same conviction as the guff voiced man, the two others still if a bit reluctantly get into a fighting stance.

"If it's a fight you people want it's a fight you'll get" Hero sighs out in gleeful tone. Bruce prepares himself to sprint the remaining 20 meters of snow which separates the two parties when no response is given.

There is no verbal response. The only reply the three people give is the war cry of the melee fighter and the release of two arrows. As a result the Spartan who still needs valuable information plans to disarm the three poorly armed locals. Hero begins to race towards his three targets when he enters a period of time known only to Spartan's, and Spartans only. A period of time which has been dubbed as Spartan time. A time in which Spartans are able move with such amazing speed that they can accomplish the impossible.

Ducking underneath one of the arrows before side stepping the other. Hero closes the distance between the two parties from 12 meters to ten in what seems like less than a Nano-second. Two more arrows fly towards him as he approaches the eight meter mark. The first of which he deflects with a simple outward swipe of his forearm. The second arrow he deals with by merely twisting away from said arrow. He continues to run, despite the snowy terrain Bruce makes excellent progress now closing in on the six meter mark and the sole melee warrior of the group. Another meter and the courageous local meets the highly trained Spartan. As the distance between the combatants closes the local swings his home crafted axe in a downwards arc towards Hero's helmet. In response Bruce strike's the man with swift palm strike to the throat preventing said action from ever coming to fruition. As a result the melee fighter begins to drop to his knees reaching for his throat with both hands after dropping his weapon, gasping for breath. Hero finishes off the lone warrior with a quick knee to the body before making his way to the two archers who have now let loose another two more arrows.

Not bothering with dodging nor blocking the incoming arrows so as to make up for lost time spent on their fellow party member. The Spartan rushes forward faster allowing the arrows to make contact with his armor, only for his combat shield to prevent said arrows from actually reaching his armor. Giving off a slight golden shimmer his shield loses less than 4% of its total integrity. With that he is now a meter away from the other male archer delivering a powerful but non-lethal punch to the archer's stomach. Which leaves said man in state with his wind knocked out of him. Gasping for breath the archer sinks into the snowy ground, all before Hero turns his attention to the last remain local still standing. He rushes off towards his last standing target. Before the female archer has time to even let loose another arrow the Spartan is upon her disarming the woman by batting away said bow. Which is merely a precursor to what follows. Firmly grasping her left forearm and tucking her arm underneath his armpit. The Spartan brings her closer to him and most importantly brings her off balance. All while his combat knife is pressed her upon her now open and exposed throat.

"Now" Bruce's says with a cold calmness that brings fear into the woman's eyes. Slightly pausing to emphasis the position in which she is in. He continues to speak once more "Care to tell me where I am? Or would you lot like to further test any theories you may have?" While sparing a quick glance to her fellow locals.

Upon looking back into the woman's eyes it is not fear that Hero sees, but the fires of defiance that occupies her brown eyes. The Spartan is slightly surprise to see such a rapid change within the woman's eyes. Even more so considering the situation at hand; however he is even more surprised with how the woman speaks next.

"I an't going to tell you a fucking thing you dam southerner." She hisses out in low threatening tone. A tone which assures that only he could hear her speak.

"You really want to make things more difficult then they need to be don't you?" Bruce sighs out in annoyance more than anything else.

"What, you think I am just like those dam southerners who give up at the slightest discomfort? Besides it looks like you have problems of your own right now." She whispers out with a mixture of malice and smugness, as her eyes travel downwards towards the Spartan's crouch.

Following the woman's eyes downward Hero is greeted to the sight of a rather deadly looking knife resting comfortably against his privates. "Well fuck me... Looks like I should be worried, if not for the fact that my armor is made up of far stronger stuff then that little ice pick you have there." Bruce whispers back, his voice full of smugness. _This is getting me nowhere. I have to find the rest of my squad and this tact isn't working. Maybe if I release her she'll be more willing to cooperate. Yeah let's see how that tact works out_. Taking a deep breath Hero begins to slowly step back. Releasing his current prisoner as he resheathing his combat blade. The Spartan takes one more step back so as to create some distance between the two but so that they are still within arm's reach.

After being released, she brings one hand up to her throat and rubs where the blade and flesh met. Throughout this her eyes never once leave the visor of Bruce's helmet. As if attempting to peer through the Spartan's visor and into his eyes. Nothing happens for a few seconds. The only noise is the occasional gasp from the two men behind them as they attempt to recapture the air that has escaped their lungs.

And then the silence is broken with a simple sentence..."What now?" Low enough that only the two them could hear.

"Now...now you answer my questions and then I'll be on my merry way. That's all" replies Bruce as he keeps an eye on his motion detector.

"That's all?" She ask as if not believing him.

"That's all. Now if you'll kindly tell me where it is exactly I am, I'll be out of your hair soon enough." Bruce says in much more civil tone.

The woman pauses as if in disbelief before she speaks again "You really don't know where you are?"

"No I don't, that's why I keep asking" Hero speaks out in frustration.

"You're north of the Southerners' dam Wall, in the true North with us free folk." She speaks as she resheathing her knife.

"Okay what the hell is a southern and why do you keep calling me that? And on top of that what the hell is the Wall?" The Spartan ask confusion evident in his voice.

If Hero thought the woman looked as if she was in disbelief before, then her reaction to hearing his last line of questions definitely proved him wrong. Her eyes stared at him as if he had grown another head. She was also quite as if the woman needed time in order to process the information just given to her.

"What?" Is all the Spartan is able to say. The way she was looking at him made him feel unconformable. Bruce wasn't at all used to people starring at him in such a way.

"We call those who live south of the Wall Southerners, or Kneelers. The Wall is this gigantic...Well wall of ice that keeps them from us and us from them. And the reason we call you Southern is that only Southerns wear metal suits for armor. Well aside from the Theens" The woman states in low whisper.

 _Huh well that answers my first question, but really all it does is leave me with more questions than answers. Well at least she's calmed down since finding out I know nothing of this place and I'm not a Southerner._ Hero thought to himself as he digested this new information. By now the two men behind them were finally able to find their breath. As such the two slowly and with caution made their way to their friend, who was not seriously harmed by the Spartan.

**LINE BREAK**

 **Update: Somewhere North of the Wall, Local date Unknown**

"I promise you I am no southerner, like I said before I'm a Spartan of The UNSC." Bruce replies loud enough for all three to hear.

"Spartan? The UNSC?" The woman ask in questioning tone. "You sure you're not some demon or something?" She ask a bit more apprehensively. By this point all three free folk were back together standing in front of the lone Spartan.

Letting out a soft chuckle the Spartan replies with the following "I am no demon..." As he reaches up to the sides of his helmet. There is a slight hiss of air as he removes his SPIRITS ARMOR helmet. Revealing to the free folk before him a pale youthful face with hazel eyes and very short brown hair. "Though my enemies have often called my kind as such" he finishes, now holding his helmet in his arm.

Silence. There is no sound as the three companions stare the face of what looks like a boy no older then five-and-ten. What really draws their attention though is the Spartan's eyes. Eyes that seem much older than the boy's face. Too old to be on the same youthful face.

Eventually the silence is broken when the guff voiced man lets out a long and hearty laugh as everyone looks to him see what is so funny. "We were... Bested by... A lad not even old enough to shave yet!" He says between several bouts of gut busting laughter. The rest of the people watch as the gruff voiced man attempts to catch his breath, only to break down into another series of heavy laughter. The next person to speak is not the female nor the male currently laughing his head off. Instead it is the shrill voiced one that speaks next.

"Clearly you are just a boy... A boy who can fight" he pauses before speaking again. "The name's Skakmar and that one over there laughing his arse off is Jarodr" the shrill voiced man says nodding his head in the direction of the gruff voiced man. Continuing to speak "Her" pointing towards the female "name is-" before being cut off by said woman.

"Rowya and can speak for herself" replies Rowya.

"If you an't no southern as you say maybe you should meet Mance" says Skakmar.

This immediately grabs the attention of Jarodr, who has stopped laughing. Like night and day his behavior changes drastically. From a jolly and mirth filled mood to a much darker and serious one. "Just because the lad an't no fucking kneeler don't mean we should bring him to Mance!" Yells Jarodr. Only to continue his rant "We can't fucking trust him! So what if the boy can fight!" Jarodr finishes.

This time it is Rowya who speaks "Did you lot not just see the way this lad just fucking moved? He moves faster than all of us and is in armor!" She almost shouts out.

"See reason Jarodr! Maybe he could be some use to Mance, we all know what's coming..." Skakmar leaves the rest unsaid.

There is a tense moment as all three free folk argue amongst themselves over whether or not to bring the Spartan to Mance.

Ignoring the three locals Bruce's highly trained instincts begin to kick in. He scans the surrounding area with a keen eye and through various filters such as thermal and inferred. When nothing appears he turns his attention back to the still bickering locals. After listening for a few seconds Hero decides to head back to his Slip Space Drop Pod in order to recover his Spartan laser and anything else that may be useful. With that in mind he turns his back to the three people and begins to walk towards his fallen pod.

Bruce is already more than half way to his drop pod before any of the local's notice that he is walking away. `

In fact it is Jarodr who speaks "Oi! Where in the fucking hell are you going?" He yells out.

"To get my stuff" Bruce replies in an even tone barely loud enough to reach the three squabbling locals.

"What?" Yells Jarodr clearly not hearing the Spartans reply. Once no answer is received he turns to his fellow free folk. "Well what the fuck did he say?" Jarodr demands.

"To get something" replies Rowya in clear annoyance, before moving to follow the Spartan.

Once Bruce reaches the pod, he sees his weapon. The M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle or as it is commonly known the Spartan Laser. A powerful weapon that is able to kill a Hunter with one well-placed blast. It is also powerful enough to blast through the covenant shielding of an Elite, leaving only a charred husk. The only downside to such a weapon is the limited ammo capacity. Each shot will normally drain approximately 20% to 25% of the weapons total charge; however due to some of the tinkering and customization by not only ONI's technicians but also a rescued Covenant Engineer. One of the major customizations of the gun is a replaceable battery pack, thus allowing for more shots to be fired. Another perk of Bruce's customized Spartan Laser is the reduced battery drain per shot, which is now cut down to a loss of 10% to 12% per shot. Giving him a total of ten or nine shots per battery pack.

With a gun crazy smile under his visor Hero places the heavy weapon on to his back magnetic plate. With that secured he searches through the pod for anything else that may be of use. By this time Rowya has caught up Bruce and merely looks on as the Spartan completes his search.

Walking away from the pod with a smirk as he turns to the woman. In the three packs are an assortment of explosive goodies that would make any demolition expert smile. Along with ten spare magazine for his pistol, four spare changeable battery packs for his Spartan Laser, inside the pack are fragmentation grenades, several M168 Demolition Charges, a few M383C Linear Shaped Charge Demolition kits, claymores, C-7, several 102mm High Explosive Anti-Tank and several plasma grenades.

"So I take it we're meeting with this Mance now?" Bruce ask, hoping that their leader would be able to provide more answers then these three free folk.

"Yes. Yes we are, it's been agreed upon that we shall take you to our leader" Says Rowya.

"Lead the way" replies Hero as he gestures with his hands toward Rowya.


End file.
